I know you care
by Ally C-B
Summary: DRABLE. "…allí te quedaste, hasta que el calor abandonó por completo mi cuerpo. Y te quedaste porque te importaba. Siempre te importó."


**Summary:** DRABLE. "…allí te quedaste, hasta que el calor abandonó por completo mi cuerpo. Y te quedaste porque te importaba. Siempre te importó."

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este mini OS-drable trata tema delicado. Sean precavidas al leer, y ya están informadas. Leen bajo su propia voluntad.

**Canción(?):** Sip. Pueden leer mientras escuchan _I know you care - Ellie Goulding_.

**A/N:** LEAN NOTA AL FINAL. Enjoy la mini lectura… ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>1. Capitulo Único.<strong>

**I KNOW YOU CARE**

_By Ally C-B._

**&.**

_Bella POV_

_~Sí, sé que te preocupa__  
><em>_Lo noto en la forma en que me miras__  
><em>_Como si hubiera problemas delante y tú lo supieras__  
><em>_Me salvaré a mi misma de la ruina__  
><em>_Y sé que te preocupa~_

Sé que te importa. Siempre te importó, aún cuando yo no quise que terminara importándote. Aún cuando intenté alejarte de mi lado. Aún cuando te dije la verdad, queriendo quebrarte para que te alejaras, corrieras lo más rápido y lejos de mí.

"No podemos estar juntos, Edward. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?" Mentí, con lágrimas de tristeza en mi rostro.

"No. ¡No lo entiendo!" Gritaste ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que te quedaba. "Primero, dices que me amas. ¡¿Y al día siguiente dices que debemos separarnos?! ¿Qué clase de juego es este, Isabella?" Diste un paso hacia mí; y con él, sentí quebrarme más por dentro. "Explícamelo." Otro paso; y con él, el llanto creció. "¡Explícamelo!"

"¡Estoy muriendo, Edward!" Grité queriendo, suplicando, que todo fuera un sueño; una pesadilla. Pero al levantar mi mirada a tu rostro, y ver tu expresión pálida e incrédula, me devolvió directo a la realidad.

Tus ojos color esmeralda se llenaron de tristeza y confusión. Y de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no querías dejar escapar. Lágrimas que yo no quería que derramaras, y mucho menos por mí. Aunque ambos sabíamos de qué se trataba todo esto.

Tú sabías que yo moría lentamente.

Yo sabía que tú morirías cuando yo lo hiciera. Y sin embargo, dejé que te quedaras a mi lado.

Tú quisiste quedarte, me rogaste hacerlo. Y te dejé, porque te necesitaba. Necesitaba de tu compañía, para no dejar que la oscuridad me llevara. De tu amor, para tener una razón de quedarme. De tu aliento, para poder respirar.

Necesitaba de ti, solamente por ser tú.

Porque sabía que te importaba; siempre lo hizo.

"¿Q-qué…?" Tu voz se quebró, y necesitaste de unos segundos para aclarar tu garganta y continuar hablando. "¿Qué dijo el médico, Bella?"

Bajé la mirada. No podía tolerar mirar tus ojos tan tristes, llenos de dolor e inundados en lágrimas que aún no dejabas salir. Y mi llanto empeoró, haciendo que perdiera las fuerzas en mis ya muy delgadas piernas y que cayera de rodillas al suelo, rodeándome a mí misma en un abrazo, intentando vanamente en darme calor.

"Ha empeorado," Dije cuando logré calmarme un poco. "Es probable que… no conozca al pequeño Ryan." Otro llanto. Pero esta vez, no fue mío.

Levanté apenas la mirada, y allí estabas. De rodillas delante de mí, llorando como un niño pequeño. Sin miedo, dejando salir toda esa tristeza y dolor delante de mis ojos. Aún cuando siempre te pedí, te rogué, te ordené… que fueras fuerte. Recordándote que si ibas a quedarte, debías ser fuerte.

Me acerqué y te abracé, queriendo darte las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Ambos sabíamos de qué se trataba todo esto, y sin embargo te quedaste.

"Alice no abortará." Me dijiste dos meses atrás. Sonreí, se te notaba más aliviado. Pero algo seguía incomodándote, y sabía el por qué.

"Me alegra."

"Será un niño." Sonreí aún más por ello.

"Seré la primera en cargarlo. Bueno, después de ella y de Jasper…"

"Bella…" Pude notar el dolor en tu tono aún sin mirarte a los ojos.

"No." Te interrumpí bruscamente antes de que siguieras. "No, Edward." Tragué en seco. "Quiero que esa sea mi meta al menos."

Levanté mi mirada, e intestaste sonreírme. Pero no llegó a tus ojos tristes. Te acercaste y me besaste; suave y delicadamente, como si fuera un cristal fácil de romper.

Sí te importó.

Siempre te importó…

_~Me salvaré a mi misma de la ruina__  
><em>_Sé que no siempre estuvo mal__  
><em>_Pero nunca antes había conocido un invierno tan frío__  
><em>_No, no quiero mis manos en lo frío__  
><em>_Pero aún así, lo espero...~_

El tiempo pasa, y aún sigues aquí.

Ya nada es como antes. Estoy muriendo, y es algo inevitable. Cada día se nota más, y sé de la impotencia que sientes. Tus ojos cuando me miran, te delatan. Siempre pendientes de cada movimiento que hago. Tus manos protegiendo a las mías del frío del invierno. Tus sueños velando mis sueños en la noche. Tus brazos rodeándome siempre, evitando cualquier caída.

Y dolía verte así. Tanto o más, como el no saber si despertaría al día siguiente.

"¿Cómo será?" Le pregunté a Margaret, la enfermera que aún seguía viniendo a casa a tomar pruebas de sangre.

Ella suspiró, entendiendo completamente mi pregunta y se tomó unos eternos segundos antes de contestarme.

"No querrás comer demasiado, de ahora en más. Tendrás mucha sed, y… a veces tendrás fiebre. Querrás dormir mucho; tendrás poca o nada de energía. Al menos, no la suficiente para mantenerte despierta…"

.

_Yo dormía, inevitablemente; y tú leías recostado a mi lado. Lo sabía porque podía sentir tu mano tomando la mía y tu pulgar dándome ligeras caricias en ella._

_De vez en cuando, cuando encontrabas alguna frase que te gustaba, la leías en voz alta para mí. Todas eran acerca de la fuerza, la fe, la esperanza. Y tú no lo notabas, pero una lágrima siempre se escapaba de mis ojos aún cerrados cuando te oía._

_Aún te importaba. Aún seguía importándote, por eso te quedabas._

.

"¿Dolerá?" Le pregunté a la enfermera con algo de miedo.

"No. La morfina evitará que sientas dolor. Te dará unos sueños muy bellos…" Dijo queriendo reconfortarme. Sonreí ligeramente por su intento.

.

_Peleé contra mis párpados para poder abrir mis ojos, y sonreí al verla a mi lado._

"_Hola, Bells." Me sonrió Alice, aunque podía notar el rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas._

"_Hola, Alice." Me estiré lentamente, lo poco que mi débil cuerpo me permitía. Sonreí al ver su ya notable barriga de embarazada. "No puedo dejar de soñar con el bebé." Admití soñolienta._

_Mi mejor amiga sonrió y acarició su barriga. "¿Cómo es él?"_

"_Hermoso. Vas a amarlo mucho…" Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, y quise acercarme para consolarla, pero no pude._

_A ella también le importaba. Y eso era lo que más dolía._

_Aunque, ya me costaba definir lo que me dolía y lo que no. Ya me costaba entender qué era real, y qué no lo era. _

_Inclusive cuando abrí mis ojos, y te vi a mi lado en la tina del baño._

"_¿Edward?" Susurré queriendo encontrar tu rostro con una de mis manos. Tú la tomaste, y la colocaste sobre tu mejilla._

"_Aquí estoy." Besaste mi frente antes de seguir con tu tarea de bañarme._

"_¿Esto está pasando?"_

"_Sí." Pude notar el esfuerzo que hacías para hablar. El esfuerzo de no querer que yo notara tu tristeza._

"_Ya no sé qué es real…" Admití, antes de comenzar a llorar otra vez._

"_Yo lo soy."_

.

"Llegarás a un punto en que no estarás completamente consciente." Me moví incómoda mientras seguía escuchando a Margaret. "A veces no podrás responder, pero sabrás de las personas que están a tu alrededor; los podrás escuchar."

.

_Yo dormía, era lo único que hacía últimamente. Pero tal y como la enfermera lo había dicho, podía escuchar tu respiración a mi lado. Podía sentir tu mirada al pendiente del momento en que volviera a abrir los ojos. Y hasta pude escuchar los tan reconocidos pasos de Papá entrar en mi habitación._

_Pasaron minutos, y sabía que ambos estaban allí. Charlie se había unido a tu guardia en silencio. _

_Hasta otro par de minutos, cuando se animó a hablar. "Gracias por quedarte con ella."_

"_La amo."_

_Esa fue tu respuesta. Y quise sonreír. Quise contestarte, y decir que también te amaba, pero no pude._

.

"Y eventualmente, Bella… simplemente te irás." Por primera vez, vi a Margaret llorar. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero la compasión con la que me miraba y hablaba, nunca la abandonaron.

Y yo intentaba ser fuerte. Lo intentaba…

"¿Tienes otra pregunta?" Negué con la cabeza. No podía confiar en mi voz, no en ese momento.

Esa misma noche, lloré. Por primera vez, tuve miedo.

Por primera vez, no quise morir. No quise irme, no aún.

Y allí estabas para consolarme. Siempre estuviste ahí para hacerlo. Incluso cuando aquella última noche desperté abruptamente, casi haciendo que te cayeras de la cama por el susto.

"¡Edward!"

"Aquí estoy, bebé." Tus brazos me rodearon ya casi por inercia.

"No me dejes caer…"

"Nunca, mi amor." Prometiste, pero ya ambos sabíamos que era una promesa vana.

Hundí mi rostro en tu cuello, tus brazos aún rodeándome con delicadeza; y con el aroma de tu piel me relajé, dejando que la oscuridad me llevara otra vez.

Solo que esta vez, ya no pude volver.

Y sin embargo, allí te quedaste, hasta que el calor abandonó por completo mi cuerpo. Y te quedaste porque te importaba. Siempre te importó.

* * *

><p><strong>Holó, there. :B<strong>

**¡Gracias por haber leído! :D**

**Para serles sinceras, la historia no es enteramente mía...(?)**

**Estaba viendo la película "Antes de que muera", y me dieron ganas de escribir algo así bien 'lloroso', así que… :$**

**Hay algunos diálogos que son sacados de la peli, así que obviamente esos NO me pertenecen en lo absoluto****. :)**

**Okey, ¿Opiniones? ¿Les gustó mi intento de escritura? **

**(Dios, hace mucho que no escribo nada!... Kill me please._.)**

**Love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
